ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids' WB (2015) Schedule/Kids' WB (2015) Schedule for October 2015
Schedule Saturday October 3rd, 2015 *7:00 am - Cubix: Robots for Everyone - The Underground of Bubble Town (repeat) *7:30 am - Magi-Nation - To See Through Sand *8:00 am - Sonic Boom - My Fair Sticksy/Fortress of Squalitude (repeat) *8:30 am - Animal Mechanicals - Dino Mountain Island/Chickadee Island (repeat) *9:00 am - Digimon Fusion - Vampire Land and the Moonlight General (repeat) *9:30 am - Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands - Echo, Camo, and Zap *10:00 am - Power Rangers: Wild Force - Click, Click, Zoom (repeat) *10:30 am - Eon Kid - The Journey Begins (repeat) *11:00 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Trade Bait: Part 1 *11:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! - Journey to the Duelist Kingdom (repeat) Saturday October 10th, 2015 *7:00 am - Cubix: Robots for Everyone - The Iron Chef (repeat) *7:30 am - Magi-Nation - Eye of the Storm *8:00 am - Sonic Boom - Double Doomsday/Eggheads (repeat) *8:30 am - Animal Mechanicals - Beetle Buggy Island/Pop Apart Penguins (repeat) *9:00 am - Digimon Fusion - Hang on, Greymon! The Rise of Shoutmon DX (repeat) *9:30 am - Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands - Let the SuperCharged Race Begin! *10:00 am - Power Rangers: Wild Force - Never Give Up! (repeat) *10:30 am - Eon Kid - Strength Isn't Everything *11:00 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Trade Bait: Part 2 *11:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! - Into the Hornet's Nest (repeat) Saturday October 17th, 2015 *7:00 am - Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Dondon for Dinner (repeat) *7:30 am - Magi-Nation - Inside the Dark Heart *8:00 am - Sonic Boom - Guilt Tripping/Dude, Where's My Eggman? (repeat) *8:30 am - Animal Mechanicals - Jigsaw-Shark Puzzle/Bell Bot Island (repeat) *9:00 am - Digimon Fusion - The Power Drain: The Hunters of Honeyland (repeat) *9:30 am - Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands - Spyro's Memories *10:00 am - Power Rangers: Wild Force - Ancient Awakening (repeat) *10:30 am - Eon Kid - Ally's Secret (repeat) *11:00 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Toying Around: Part 1 *11:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Ultimate Great Moth (repeat) Saturday October 24th, 2015 *7:00 am - Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Heat Wave (repeat) *7:30 am - Magi-Nation - Hunt for the Hunter *8:00 am - Sonic Boom - Cowbot/Circus of Plunders (repeat) *8:30 am - Animal Mechanicals - Elephant Train Island/Mechana Pinball Island (repeat) *9:00 am - Digimon Fusion - Sweet Revenge! The Horrors of Honeyland! (repeat) *9:30 am - Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands - Skylanders Battle Royale *10:00 am - Power Rangers: Wild Force - Wishes On The Water (repeat) *10:30 am - Eon Kid - Orange Mama *11:00 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V - Toying Around: Part 2 *11:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! - First Duel (repeat) Saturday October 31st, 2015 *7:00 am - Animaniacs - Draculee Draculaa/Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled/Witch One (new network: The CW) (repeat) *7:30 am - Magi-Nation - The Shadow You Know/Eye of the Storm (repeats; 1 full hour) *8:30 am - Tiny Toon Adventures: Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (repeat) *9:30 am - Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands - Warnado's Height Fear *10:00 am - Power Rangers: Wild Force - Darkness Awakening (repeat) *10:30 am - Digimon Fusion - Vampire Land and the Moonlight General (special time) (repeat) *11:00 am - Sonic Boom - Cowbot/Circus of Plunders (special time) (repeat) *11:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Gauntlet is Thrown (repeat)